Mi pequeña caja musical
by Dulce-Kyandee
Summary: Amy es una niña que ha quedado huerfana y la envian a un horroroso orfanato,solo Amy vive de su pequeña caja musical...hasta que un dia,llega de visita el sobrino de la directora del lugar ¿nacera algo especial entre ellos? un tierno Sonamy ¡yay!
1. Mi comienzo

**Olap, aquí les dejo un fic Sonamy, una de mis parejitas favoritas de Sonic n_n, así que DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

_**Mi pequeña caja musical**_

En un pequeño pueblo, vivía una pequeña muchachita llamada Amy Rose, ella era demasiado pobre, pero era una niña muy humilde y le gustaba mucho cantar y bailar, de grande, ella quería ser una gran cantante, a pesar de las condiciones en que ella se encontraba y su madre, ella quería ayudar a su madre, pues ella tenia cáncer, un tipo de cáncer especial, pero trabajaba mucho y empeoraba demasiado su situación, Amy quería ayudarla a trabajar, pero siempre la ponían a estudiar, ella se sentía muy triste por no poder ayudar a su madre en esas condiciones en la que estaba…

Un día, Amy llego de la escuela, saludo a su madre de beso, mientras trataba de decirle lo que le pasaba, la madre sintió que le faltaba el aire

_Amy: mami, fíjate que hoy paso algo interesante en la escuela, nos hablaron de…_

_Madre:(respirando muy profundo) espera hija…me falta el aire_

_Amy: ¿Qué te pasa mami? (caminando hacia ella) ¿Qué?_

_Madre: no, nada…es solo que se me corto la respiración…solamente eso…_

_Amy: madre, debes de ir al hospital, allí te ayudaran_

_Madre: no, nos cobran y mucho_

_Amy: no madre, debes de ir, de hecho, nos hablaron de ese tema, que cuando estés muy enfermo, que debes de ir al hospital o con un medico, pues ellos te atenderán_

_Madre: pero no, después nos cobran muy caro y no tenemos mucho dinero_

_Amy: bueno, esta bien mamá-_ Amy se preocupaba mucho por su madre, pero ella no hacia caso, solo seguía haciendo su trabajo, a Amy la ponía muy triste mucho eso, pues su madre no quería entender…hasta que un día, paso lo peor

-0-0-0-0-0-

Amy llego de la escuela como siempre, halló a su madre dormida, al menos creía eso, Amy se fijo que había hecho de comer, pero no había nada, después, se dio cuenta que no había hecho el aseo su madre, ella quedo pensativa. Se había dado cuenta que su madre no se había cambiado de ropa, que así durmió la noche anterior con ella, pues las dos dormían en la misma cama, que absolutamente no hizo ni el aseo ni la comida, Amy se acerco a su madre, le empezó a dar unos golpecitos en su panza –_mamá, madre, ya llegue, mami, despierta_- aun así no respondía, Amy puso su cabeza en el pecho de su madre, creyó no haber sentido la respiración ni el pulso, se asusto mucho y llamo a los vecinos. Ellos simplemente se burlaron de ella, pues su madre siempre fue incrédula al tener el cáncer y más aun, que ella estaba asustada

_Amy: ¡por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! mi madre no esta bien, no se ha despertado, y tengo miedo que le haya pasado algo_

_Sr. Y Sra. Moran:(burlas) _

_Amy: ¡¿de que se ríen!?_

_Sra. Moran: ¡pues claro! Tu madre siempre fue incrédula y aparte, siempre trabajaba y nunca te quería, por eso, Dios la castigo_

_Amy: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso!? Ella si me quería, y dijo que si a ella le pasara algo, que llamara a mi padre, _

_Sr. Moran: ahora a el lo involucras_

_Amy: ¡si! El se fue a otro lugar, pero no por dejarnos solas, sino, para que trabajara y nos enviara dinero del lugar en donde estaba_

_Sr. Moran: para empezar, el las dejo solas, se fue con otra mujer, una que era muy rica y mas bonita que tu madre, por eso, tu no lo eres, en otras palabras, estas fea_

_Amy: ¡no es cierto! ¡Mi madre siempre decía que era muy bonita!_

_Sra. Moran: eso lo decía porque eras su hija y para que no te desilusionaras por tener novio_

_Amy: ¡pero no les creo! Mi padre fue a otro país, para ayudarnos, no para irse con otra mujer_

_Sra. Moran: ¡claro que se fue con otra mujer! Y hace meses, tu madre recibió la noticia que el murió en un accidente aéreo, ¿ves? Dios castigo a tus padres y ahora lo hará contigo _

_Amy: ¡ustedes son-_

_Sr. Moran: ¿somos que? ¿Tercos? ¿Malvados? ¿Sinvergüenzas? _

_Amy: ¡todo eso y mas-_

_Sra. Moran: ¡ha! Pero espera a que les demos la noticia a los trabajadores sociales, ellos te llevaran a un bonito orfanato, si, ya veraz, pero es lo que dicen ellos, te llevaran a un orfanato en donde nunca volverás a ver la luz del sol, en donde los colores no existen, en donde todo es gris, las personas amargadas, que no aguantara a una niña estúpida como tu…_- en ese momento, Amy se le aventó a la Sra. Moran, atacándola, tratando de pegarle y defendiendo a sus padres, entonces, el Sr. Moran la jalo del cabello y la tiro contra el suelo, entonces, se quito el cinto y le empezó a pegar, Amy gritaba y lloraba, pero alcanzo a agarrar el cinto y con toda su furia, pegarle también a el, después, aventó el cinto y se fue corriendo a su pequeña choza a llorar al lado del cuerpo de su madre –_(llorando)…¿Por qué a mi siempre me tienen que pasar lo peor?_-

Amy estaba sufriendo mucho, ahora temía de ir a un orfanato, no quería dejar de ver el sol, quería seguir viendo y viviendo los colores, quería seguir siendo una pequeña niña, a pesar de tener 13 años, aun así, quería evitar eso, saco una mochila sucia y pequeña y empezó a empacar sus fachas y las de su madre, entonces, cuando se fijo debajo de la cama, vio una caja, la sacó, era una caja extraña, pero bonita, era de madera fina y el cerrojo parecía de oro, Amy la abrió y salió una pequeña pareja bailando un vals, y se oía música muy bonita, al oírla, a Amy la relajo, y la hizo olvidar del odio que la tenia a sus vecinos, le encanto esa cajita, que decidió llevársela, después, en una caja de zapatos en donde guardaba el dinero, apenas tenia el dinero suficiente para velar a su madre, así que tristemente decidió gastarlo en ello, aunque ella también necesitaba del dinero, así que fue a una funeraria e hicieron los arreglos para un pequeño funeral para su madre

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En un panteón, donde tenia tumbas con decorados muy bonitos, y flores de todos los colores, estaba Amy con un sacerdote rezando, dándole el ultimo adiós a su quería madre, al enterrara por completo y dejarle un decorado enorme que señalaba que recién la enterraron, Amy le dejo un Tulipán, la flor favorita de la madre. Al ver la tumba, Amy estallo en lagrimas de dolor, no quería que su madre se fuera para siempre y tampoco quería ir a un orfanato, así que al llegar a su casa, vendió todas las pertenencias que le quedaron, pues el dinero de la caja casi no era suficiente y vendió varios muebles, después, vendió todo lo que le quedaba, cuando tristemente vio su choza, que tenia que dejarla, los Srs. Moran miraban de forma macabra a Amy, entonces, Amy escucho un auto, se dio cuenta que eran los trabajadores sociales, que se la llevarían al orfanato, Amy se asusto y trato de irse corriendo, pero, a pesar que iba lo mas rápido que podía, la alcanzaron y la metieron al auto, Amy empezó a llorar mas, mientras que los Moran se burlaban de ella, Amy pensó que el sufrimiento de su vida empezaría…que en realidad empezaría la aventura de su vida…

**

* * *

**

._.U, XD, medio dramático pues pero bueno, espero que les guste, pues no es de lo mejor pero bueno, así que, si quieren saber que sigue, dejen al menos un review (O SE LA VERANC ON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)


	2. cuando nos conocimos

**Olap, pues espero que les haya gustado el 1° cap. Así que aquí les dejo el 2° Cap. Espero que les gustes y si es así, dejen al menos un review (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

-_llegamos_-dijo el conductor, Amy levanto la mirada rápidamente, vio el edificio enorme, tenía las ventanas tapadas con cortinas blancas, afuera, dos jardines y unas escaleras que dirigían a la puerta principal, a Amy le dio escalofríos, los trabajadores la bajaron y se dirigieron al lugar, tocaron la puerta y abrió una de las criadas:

_Criada: buenos días, ¿se les ofrece algo?_

_Trabajador Social: si, les traigo a esta niña (Amy se tapa con su mochila)_

_Criada: espere, deja avisarle a la Sra. Del orfanato_- en eso, se alejo la mujer, los demás la esperaron, Amy sentía ganas de irse corriendo y a pesar que la persiguieran, quería irse libre de allí. En eso, regreso la criada

_Criada: acompáñenme por favor_- todos se dirigieron hacia adentro, Amy volteo hacia atrás, viendo la ciudad tan enorme y fría, aparte, ese día era muy lluvioso-_¿vas a venir si o si?_- le contesto el trabajador, Amy volteo hacia adelante y fue con los demás

Al llegar, vieron a una mujer vestida de negro elegante, con peinado de cebolla y cara de estricta, así que al ver a Amy dijo- _mi nombre es la Sra. Margaret, así que le voy diciendo las reglas (Amy le empieza a dar miedo) No. 1!: respeta el reglamento, si no lo haces, te ira en realidad, muy mal conmigo No. 2!: aquí no nos hacemos responsables si te roban o se te pierde algo No. 3!: aquí nada se roba, solo se pierde, por eso no nos haremos responsables de las cosas que se te pierdan y no le echaras la culpa a nadie por que aquí nada se roba No. 4!: si se te ocurre decir alguna grosería o mentira, serás sancionada con algo que te diré al final No. 5!: aquí no piensas, no piensa ni tu amiga ni tu compañera, aquí nadie piensa, solo yo porque yo doy las indicaciones No. 6!: como no pensaras, jamás usaras la imaginación, así que olvídate de todos los cuento que te contaban tus padres No. 7!: si harás amistades, pero solo hablaras con ellas durante el tiempo libre que solo son 5 min. Y medio No 8!: dormirás con la demás en camas diferentes, solo es ese tiempo podrás usar tu imaginación No 9!: respétame siempre a mi y a los visitantes y No 10:…o no sigues estas reglas, te mandare al cuarto del la soledad_- en eso, se dirigió a Amy con una cara que daba miedo a cualquiera, _- ¡Vanilla! Llévala a su cama_- en eso, llego la criada y la dirigió a su cuarto, cuando pasaba por los pasillos, veía las paredes y los recuadros, eran de esos recuadros en que los ves y se te quedan viendo de manera extraña, como si fueran a atacarte, Vanilla le abrió la puerta a un cuarto oscuro, donde solo era iluminado por ventanas, y había muchas camas, Vanilla la vio, estaba sentada en la cama con la cabeza agachada, viendo su mochila rosa, Vanille se le acerco y le dijo –_tranquila, no es el fin del mundo-_

_Amy: Para mi si (pone la mano en la cabeza y se agacha, suspira)_

_Vanille: pero en cierta parte, te apoyo, al menos este no es el mejor lugar para vivir_

_Amy: deja adivinar…la directora es la más malvada del mundo y aquí no existen los colores_

_Vanille: en realidad…si_- en ese momento, Amy abrió su mochila y saco la caja musical, Vanille la vio y le advirtió-_si la directora te ve con eso, te lo destruirá, estoy segura de ello_- ella la vio y le contesto –_no si lo evito_- en eso, abrió la caja musical y salió la tierna pareja bailando de nuevo el vals, Vanille le advirtió de nuevo sobre las reglas, pero Amy la ignoro, solo siguio oyendo la pieza de la caja y siguio viendo a la parejita, en eso, Vanille se fijo y dijo:

_Vanille: ¡oye! ¿No te has dado cuenta que la bailarina se parece a ti?_

_Amy:(fijándose en la pareja) ¡hey! Es cierto, se parece a mí_

_Vanille: y el joven se parece a… (Se queda callada)_

_Amy: ¿a quien?_

_Vanille: no, no, a nadie (baja la mirada)_- en eso, Amy cerró la caja musical y le pregunto –_en verdad ¿me parezco a ella?_

_Vanille: si claro_

_Amy: es que…la muñequita es muy bonita_

_Vanille: pues si, aparte de eso, eres muy bonita y no lo niego_

_Amy: (volteando a verla) ¿es verdad lo que dice, Sra. Vanille?_

_Vanille: si, pero no me digas señora, solo dime por mi nombre, Vanille_

_Amy: si pero…en mi vieja casa, los vecinos decían que yo no lo era… (Baja la mirada hacia la cajita y la pone triste)_

_Vanille: oh vamos (le soba la espalda) tú si lo eres, lo que pasa es que, tal vez…esas personas te envidiaban por ser bonita _

_Amy:(levanta la mirada) ¿será por eso Vanille? ¿De que ellos nunca podrán tener hijos y envidaban de mi madre y de mí?_

_Vanille: yo creo que si (con una sonrisa en la cara)_

_Amy: pues…ya no me siento tan fea que digamos_

_Vanille: tú no lo eres_-en eso, Vanille abrazo a Amy y después, las dos bajaron a la bodega a buscarle un uniforme a Amy.

0-0-0-0-0-0

En el orfanato que le toco estar Amy era solo un orfanato de mujeres, a la Directora No le gustaban los niños, por eso u otra razón, odiaba mucho a su sobrino desde pequeño, no lo cuidaba bien, pues el pequeño quedo huérfano también, pero vivía con su tío, el marido divorciado de la Directora y el siempre sufría, por ahora, ese niño tendría como 14 o 15 años, Amy oyó con tristeza la historia del sobrino de la Directora Margaret, que cuando termino Vanille de contársela, ella suspiro –_no es el único que ha sufrido así…_-

Días después, Amy estaba trabajando, cosiendo una manta como las demás, ya tenia varias amigas, entonces, llego una visita a la puerta

_Margaret: ¡VANILLE! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!_

_Vanille: si, enseguida_- al ir, la abrió y se encontró con el ex de Margaret, junto con un muchacho de unos 14 o 15 años, Vanille quedo sorprendida, así que fue con la Directora para que le dijera, Margaret fue con las manos en la cintura y frunciendo el ceño

_Margaret: ¿a que vienes aquí?_

_Charles: pues vengo a dejarte a nuestro sobrino, ya lo cuide por mas de 10 años, tu solo lo cuidaste 3 meses cuando llego a nuestras manos y al tratarlo así, tuve que divorciarme de ti, pero ya es tu turno, así que te dejo a nuestro sobrino_

_Margaret: pero ¿yo por que tengo que cuidarlo?_

_Charles: ¡solo lo debes de cuidar por 4 años!_

_Margaret: (poniendo cara de no hacerlo) eso es mucho tiempo_

_Charles: ¡¿mucho?! ¡Yo lo cuide por 10 años! ¡Y si "no te da flojera" cuidarlo, aquí te lo dejo con mucho gusto, solo con la esperanza que no lo trataras como la última vez que lo viste!_

_Margaret: (levantando la voz) ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡No quiero volver a verte! (dirigiéndose al sobrino) ¿y tu que? ¡Recoge tus artimañas y met_e_te!_- en eso, el joven que tenia cabello azul, recogió sus maletas, pero antes de meterse, las dejo caer y fue con su tío a abrazarlo, en señal de despedida –_te quiero tío Chuck_- Charles también lo abrazo y le dijo –_yo también, te voy a extrañar mucho_- la bonita escena fue interrumpida por el desprecio de Margaret y al final, el joven vio a su tío irse, el tenia la tristeza en la mirada, creía que no lo iba aguantar -_¿entonces que? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?_- el joven agarró las maletas y se metió, Margaret volteo hacia atrás, vio todas las miradas de varias jóvenes y de Vanille al oír los gritos -_¡¿ustedes que?! ¡Sigan con su trabajo!_- en eso, todas se fueron rápidamente, Margaret vio al joven aun llorando y en eso, desato lo feo –_oye, ¿Cómo te llamabas? Que ya no me acuerdo_- el joven tenia todavía la mirada abajo, en eso, Margaret lo agarro de la barbilla de forma brusca -_ te acabo de preguntar ¿Cómo te llamabas? Que yo ya no me acuerdo_- en eso, le respondió -_…Sonic…Sonic the hedgehog…_- dejo de agarrarle la barbilla así, pero de todas maneras, lo lanzo por la barbilla –_muy bien Sonic, te dormirás conmigo, hasta que te consiga un cuarto_- Sonic aun así se sentía triste.

0-0-0-0-0-0

La escena era espiada por Amy, que se escondía detrás de una pared, sacando la cabeza un poco para ver la situación, se fijaba mucho en el muchacho, le parecía lindo, pero, ¿el seria el sobrino de que tanto le hablaba Vanille? ¿será el? Quien sabe, pero solo lo veía con mucha tristeza, después, Sonic fue al cuarto de su tía, desempaco sus cosas, pero, a pesar de su tristeza, sintió curiosidad al conocer el lugar, así que salió del cuarto e iba por todos los pasillos, Amy lo seguía viendo, así que después, se fue al cuarto de dormir y se metió debajo de su cama, agarro su mochila y saco la cajita musical, la abrió y empezó a oír la música, siempre que se sentía triste por algo o alguien, se escondía y sacaba su cajita, que era lo único que la mantenía feliz en ese frio lugar.

Pero en esos momentos, se escucho que alguien entro, Amy cerró la caja en ese instante, sentía y oía pasos, y esos pasos se dirigían hacia ella, Amy trato de hacer silencio, pero se le cayo la cajita y se abrió, se oyó la tierna música, Amy a agarró y la cerró al instante, los pasos se dirigieron a ella mas rápido, Amy sentía que le quitarían su tesoro mas preciado, y era lo que mas temía, entonces, vio unos pies Amy a un lado de la cama, después de agacho la persona, Amy cerró los ojos y abrazó fuerte su caja y entonces levantó la sabana, Amy se puso nerviosa, pero oyó una voz que no era la de la Directora –_oye, ¿Por qué te escondes? No te hare nada_- Amy abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no era la Directora, sino, su sobrino, en eso, a Amy le dieron mas nervios, a pesar que Sonic era un buen muchacho

**

* * *

**

._.U,xD, bueno, aquí les dejo el 2° Cap. Si quieren saber que sigue, DEJEN REVIEWS!!! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)


	3. my best friend non

**Este pues n_nU…aquí les dejo el cap. 3° n_n, espero que les guste pues si les gusta, dejen un review plis (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

Amy tenía la caja musical entre sus manos, los pasos seguían hacia ella y no podía esconder su miedo, pues la caja musical se le cayó y se abrió, lo cual hizo que soltara la linda melodía y se oyera por todo el cuarto, Amy sentía un verdadero miedo, que le quitaran el único recuerdo de su madre para siempre…

Pero no era lo que pensaba, en realidad era Sonic, el sobrino de la Directora, el tenia un buen corazón y era un buen chico, pero aun así, Amy sentía miedo que le quitaran su caja musical

_Sonic: oye, ¿Por qué te escondes? No te hare nada_

_Amy: (abrazando su caja) no confió en ti, le dirás a tu tía que en secreto tengo esta caja musical_

_Sonic: ¿eh? ¡No!, yo no le diré nada a mi tía, te lo juro, es mas ¿de que me sirve decirle a mi tía que tú tienes una caja musical?_

_Amy: que le agradaras más a ella_

_Sonic: pero no te delatare, aunque le agradaría mas, no quiero ser el odio de alguien, además, ya no te escondas, te vas a ensuciar (la agarra de la mano y la ayuda a salir de la cama y levantarse)_

_Amy: gracias_

_Sonic: de nada, oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Amy: Amy Rose ¿y tu?_

_Sonic: Sonic the hedgehog (Amy se sienta en la cama y baja la mirada hacia la caja musical, Sonic la ve y se sienta junto a ella) oye…no quiero sonar metiche pues pero ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?_

_Amy:(baja la mirada) es que…mi madre murió y pues yo…quede huérfana_

_Sonic: ¿no tienes papá?_

_Amy: no, es que…el nos abandono por otra mujer…pero también murió…y ahora aquí yo estoy…sola… (Pone las manos en la cara y empieza a llorar)_

_Sonic: no llores (la abraza)…de todas maneras, no eres la única que se ha quedado sola, yo también…pero eso fue cuando era niño y pues…_

_Amy: Sonic, ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_Sonic: 15 ¿y tú?_

_Amy: 13, pero estoy por cumplir los 14_

_Sonic: que bien, ya casi de mi edad_

_Amy: si, pero será un cumpleaños triste, siempre lo celebraba con mi madre, pero ahora ella no esta…_

_Sonic: no te preocupes, al menos aquí están tus amigas, Vanille y yo_

_Amy: no será lo mismo (baja la mirada)…_

_Sonic: no… (Pone su mano en la barbilla de Amy, haciendo que la voltea a verlo) este será mejor…_- en esa frase, Sonic puso una enorme sonrisa en su cara y eso hizo que Amy se sonrojara un poco, Sonic le dijo que guardara la caja musical, pues quien sabe si de un de repente se aparecería la Directora, Amy la guardó en su mochila y los dos salieron.

Cuando se dirigían al jardín, Amy se detuvo, pues días antes estaba castigada por haber hecho un pequeño dibujo a media noche y no la dejaban ni siquiera a asomarse por la ventana a ver el jardín, Sonic la jalaba, pero ella solamente estaba detenida

_Sonic: vamos, ¿o le tienes miedo al jardín?_

_Amy: oh no, no es eso, es que, estoy castigada_

_Sonic: ¿Por qué?_

_Amy: por que a media noche tuve un lindo sueño y quise dibujarlo, pero me lo quitaron y lo quemaron, y ahora estoy castigada a no salir al jardín_

_Sonic: ¿por un dibujo te castigaron?_

_Amy: si, pero lo del jardín creo que lo hizo a propósito la directora_

_Sonic: ¿Por qué?_

_Amy: a mi me gusta estar en el jardín, a veces duro horas allá afuera, pues es el único lugar en donde hay colores y en donde me recuerda a mi madre (baja la mirada)_

_Sonic: oh vamos, nomas nosotros dos, además, mi tía salió a unas cosas del trabajo, dijo que iba a durar horas fuera del orfanato_

_Amy: ya veo por que las demás están felices (risas)_

_Sonic: solamente vamos a estar unos pocos minutos allá afuera, vamos (la sigue jalando) confía en mi_- a pesar del castigo, Amy fue con Sonic, aunque iba a romper una de las reglas "de oro" de la Directora.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

De lo que eran "unos pocos minutos" se convirtieron en largas horas en el jardín, pues Sonic y Amy tenían muchas cosas en común y a aparte, eran las únicas personas que compartían sus sentimientos y odio hacia la directora, era genial, Amy nunca había tenido amigos como Sonic, a pesar que iba a una escuela antes, siempre los de su escuela se burlaban de ella y de su madre, los vecinos, también se burlaban, pero ahora se sentía mas a gusto con Sonic, el si la entendía, la comprendía y la quería mucho, Amy jamás se había sentido feliz, y Sonic tenia la esperanza que ella hallaría a una familia que la cuidara y que la quiera por siempre.

Pero las largas horas terminaron, la Directora volvió y esta vez enfurecida, el gobierno supo sobre los maltratos hacia las niñas y la próxima semana vendrían personas del gobierno a revisar si todo eso era cierto, tan enfurecía estaba que mandó a las niñas a sus cuartos, cuando Vanille contaba a las niñas, si todas estaban, se dio cuenta que faltaba Amy, se fijo por la ventana y vio a los dos muy entrados en su platica, al principio le pareció tierno eso a Vanille, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en graves problemas Amy si la viera la directora, así que Vanille se fue corriendo hacia el jardín, pero en cuanto dobló una esquina, la detuvo la directora

_Margaret: ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Vanille?_

_Vanille: no, es que, creo que deje comida en el horno y si no-_

_Margaret: no, no hay, ya puedes volver_

_Vanille: pero ¿me da permiso de pasar por favor?_

_Margaret: ¿para que?_

_Vanille: nomas, es que, las niñas quieren comer algo y-_

_Margaret: ¿pero no comieron en mi ausencia?_

_Vanille:(poniéndose mas nerviosa)…no_

_Margaret: bueno, dales algo de comer, por ahora, les dejo que coman algo dulce_

_Vanille: si, este bien, gracias Sra. Margaret_

_Margaret: de nada_- al mentirle a la Directora, Vanille fue primero al jardín, a ver a la pareja de mejores amigos

_Vanille: ¡oigan! ¿Ustedes dos que? ¡Ya volvió la directora!_

_Amy: ¡YA! Ay no, ¿y si me vio?_

_Vanille: no, con suerte no los vio, pero mejor ya váyanse, Amy, ve al cuarto de dormir que allí están todas las demás_

_Amy: si (se va)_

_Vanille: Sonic, rápido, actúa como si nada y vete para adentro_

_Sonic: si voy (se va. Vanille se queda en el jardín sola)_

_Vanille: y yo hago la comida (se mete también)_- Amy se dirigió rápidamente hacia el cuarto, al llegar, sus amigas preguntaron que en donde estaba, pero ella quedó callada, solamente le parecía increíble que Sonic le entendiera a todo lo que ella sentía…y la hacia sentir feliz eso…

**

* * *

**

._.U, XD, okey, aquí les dejo el 3° cap. Pues creo que en una parte es triste pues pero, bueno, si quieren ver que sigue en esto, DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)


	4. si te amo,¿por que nos hacen sufrir?

**Olap, pues veo que dicen que mi fic es triste, pero a la vez bonito, ni siquiera se como le hago yo para que sea triste, okey, así que lo pondré mas triste, jijijiji, okey, espero que les guste esta parte, pues, espero que les guste el 3° cap., así que ¡DEJEN REWIENS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…) **

* * *

Amy despertó, soñó otra vez con Sonic, siempre que hablaba con el. Ella soñaba con el ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, pero cada vez que hablaba con el, sentía algo que jamás lo había sentido ¿Qué seria?, sepa, pero a Amy le gustaba mucho eso.

A veces, sentía mariposas en el estomago de verlo, era genial, pero cuando hablaba con el, sentía demasiados nervios y se le erizaba mucho la piel, pero siempre cuando se iba, ya no era la misma, quería volver a verlo, quería que se repitiera la conversación, que se rieran juntos…a pesar de que vivían bajo el mismo techo, Amy quería y extrañaba mucho a Sonic…a pesar que era algo demasiado raro para ella, nunca sintió sentimientos como el que sentía hacia Sonic ¿Qué sentimientos será ese? Aun así, Amy quería a Sonic como un amigo… ¿o algo mas?...

Un día, estaba Amy en el jardín, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pues Sonic siempre estaba en su cabeza y no podía sacarlo, cuando trababa de pensar en un tema nada relacionado con Sonic ¡aun así aparecía!, era demasiado raro, entonces, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amiga: Cosmo

_Cosmo: ¡hola Amy!_

_Amy: eh… ¡ah! Hola Cosmo_

_Cosmo: Amy, te ves muy pensativa, ¿Por qué?_

_Amy: no se, es que, siempre se aparece, trato de ir a un tema que el 0 que ver con ese tema, pero aun así, aparece y ¡no puedo evitarlo! Aunque me guste mucho que aparezca, ¡pero a veces me harta!_

_Cosmo: ¿eh? ¿De que hablas Amy?_

_Amy: ¡pues de Sonic! No se que me pasa, pero últimamente siento cosas en el estomago cuando lo veo, todo los nervios del mundo me atacan cuando hablo con el, cuando trato de concentrarme, el llega a mi cabeza y no miento, es difícil de sacarlo ¡ay! Al menos en mis sueños es fácil de sacarlo, pero también se aparece en mi mente de día y noche, las 24 horas del día, ¡Cosmo! ¿Eso es algo malo?_

_Cosmo:(riéndose) jijiji, no Amy, al contrario, es algo bonito lo que estas sintiendo_

_Amy: si, ¿pero como se llama?_

_Cosmo:(se le acerca a la oreja y se lo dice en secreto)…Amor…_

_Amy: ¡¿AMOR!?_

_Cosmo: si, eso, Amor, estas enamorada de Sonic_

_Amy:(se apena y lo niega) ¡no! Yo quiero a Sonic como un amigo, tu sabes, lo compartimos juntos, hablamos juntos, odiamos a la Directora juntos… ¡es imposible de que yo este enamorada de!... (En ese momento, llega Sonic)_

_Sonic: ¡hola Amy! ¡Hola Cosmo! ¿De que hablan?_- en ese momento, Cosmo se empezó a reír y Amy volteo la cabeza lentamente hacia Sonic –_eh, hola Amy_- y al instante, toda la cara de Amy cambió al color rojo, se apenaba que Sonic la hubiera visto gritando ¿escucharía lo que gritaba? Amy se puso nerviosa, sudó mucho y su cara estaba completamente roja, Sonic se le quedo viendo -_¿Amy? ¿Estas bien? Estas demasiado roja (le toca la frente) ¿no tendrás calentura?-_y en eso, Amy exageró y empujo a Sonic, tan grande fue el empujo, que hizo que Sonic se estrellara contra la pared del otro lado del que estaban. Tan impactada por lo que hizo, Amy se sintió muy avergonzada y muy apenada, que se desmayo, Cosmo se asustó y empezó a mover a Amy para que reaccionara -_¡Amy! ¡Amy! ¡Amy! ¡Despierta! ¡Vuelve en si Amy! ¡AMY!_- solamente, cuando se dormía, Amy sonrió y dijo –_Sonic…estabas muy cercas de mí…_-

0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Amy despertó, estaba en su cama –_oh… ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿que me paso?_- luego, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama del cuarto, sino, en enfermería, donde al lado de la cama de Amy, estaba Sonic con una bola en la cabeza, Amy lo vio y agarró la sabana de lo apenada que estaba, Sonic la volteo a ver y le dijo –_Amy…tu nunca me dijiste que tenias demasiada fuerza…_- Amy se sonrojo de lo apenada que estaba al golpear así a Sonic.

Después de varios días, llegaron las personas del gobierno, Amy y Sonic de nuevo, estaban hablando por horas de nuevo en el jardín, estaban tan entretenidos, que cuando terminaron, ya habían revisado todo las personas del gobierno, de milagro, pasó el orfanato, así que la Directora tomo un viejo papel y empezó a actuar duró contra las niñas, las hizo que todas fueran al cuarto de dormir, Cosmo le pregunto a Vanille -_¿Dónde esta Amy?_- Vanille se iba a arriesgar como la otra vez al mentirle a la Directora para ir por Amy

_Vanille: disculpe, pero tengo que salir_

_Margaret: no, ya no puede_

_Vanille: ¡es que, las pequeñas tienen hambre y…_

_Margaret: no, nadie tiene hambre_

_Vanille: pues deje ir a buscar…_

_Margaret: ¿a la niña que falta?_

_Vanille: no, ya conté a todas y…_

_Margaret: y falta una (Vanille se sorprende) lo se, cuide a las niñas, mientras yo iré por la que falta_- La Directora salió del cuarto con dirección al jardín, Vanille se preocupo mucho al enterarse que iban a ir por Amy, Cosmo se angustio, ¿se salvaría Amy como la otra vez del odio de la directora?

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, Amy y Sonic estaban afuera platicando, Amy estaba demasiado nerviosa, Sonic la vio y le pregunto –_ Amy, ¿Por qué estas así? Si es por lo del golpe, tranquila, eso ya pasó, ya no me duele_-

_Amy: no, no es eso, es que, Cosmo me confundió antes del golpe_

_Sonic: ¿Cómo que te confundió?_

_Amy: es que, puedo hablar de esto, pero no con ciertas personas_

_Sonic: vamos, si es un secreto-_

_Amy: y una de esas ciertas personas eres tú_

_Sonic:… ¿a que te refieres?_

_Amy:(suspira) es que yo…la verdad… ¿tu si me quieres?_

_Sonic: ¡claro! Tú eres mi mejor amiga, y nunca dudes de nuestra amistad_

_Amy:(sonríe) eh si…pero, es que…si te digo esto… ¿no afectara en nada en nuestra amistad?_

_Sonic:…pues dime…_

_Amy: es que…no, no me animo a decírtelo_

_Sonic: ¿eh? ¿Decirme que? Vamos, no escondas nada, ten confianza en mí_

_Amy: no se...pero lo que me dijo Cosmo respecto a lo que he sentido por ti…es que…yo…_

_Sonic: ¿tu que? Dilo, no tengas miedo…_

_Amy:…te…yo te…yo… (Suspira profundo) yo te a…_- en ese momento, llego la directora enfurecida -_¡mira nada mas! Andas allí de juguetona con el ¿y tu que haces con ella?_

_Sonic: espera tía, lo puedo-_

_Margaret: ¡no! ¡No expliques nada! ¡Y tú! ¡Estúpida niña! ¿Por qué andas con el?_

_Sonic: ¡no le digas a-_

_Margaret: ¡cállate tú!_

_Amy: solo…platicaba con el, eso es todo, no tiene por que pensar cosas que-_

_Margaret: ah, ¿con que me ocultan algo?_

_Amy: ¡calo que no!_

_Margaret: mira Sonic, si al rato, veo a esta niña muy panzona, a mi no me pidas ayuda eh_

_Sonic: ¡que! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?_

_Margaret: ¡por que estoy segura que ustedes dos hicieron algo!_

_Amy: ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir cosas como esa, mujer_-antes que terminara, Margare le soltó una cachetada a Amy, e hizo que cayera al suelo, Sonic, al ver la escena, se enfureció tanto que se enfrento a su tía, pero ella lo tiro al suelo, Margaret sentía que debía separarlos -_¡no crean que estarán siempre juntos eh! ¡Los voy a separar! ¡No confió en ustedes!_- Amy estaba llorando desoladamente en el suelo, mientras Sonic la abrazaba y miraba con odio a su tía

_Amy: Sonic…no quiero separarme de ti nunca…_

_Sonic: tranquila, siempre estaremos juntos…te lo prometo…_- Sonic la miraba a los ojos y le acariciaba la mejilla cacheteada, Amy no podía para de llorar, solamente se le aventó y abrazó a Sonic.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Desgraciadamente, así ocurrió, a Amy la enviaron hasta la azotea, en donde no pegaba la luz del día, solo se podía ver todo con la luz de una vela, la encerraron allí, y solo habrían la puerta 3 veces al día: desayuno, comida y cena.

Amy sufrió más, siempre tenía su caja musical abierta, era lo único que la podía salvar de la tristeza y la soledad de ese oscuro cuarto. Le hacia falta a Vanille, a Cosmo, el Jardín, pero sobretodo, a Sonic, solamente la vela le daba calor y la música le daba consuelo, pero aun así, Amy quería volver a ver a Sonic, lo cual, en esos días de tristeza y soledad, llego a la conclusión:

Estaba enamorada de Sonic…

**

* * *

**

Jeje, pues es 4° cap. Mas triste pues, si, los hare sufrir, MUAJAJAJAJA (?) okey, espero que les haya gustado, y espero que hayan llorado pues, puse la canción de Chihiro para inspirarme en este cap. Pues si quieren saber que pasara con este triste, pero bello romance ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)


	5. no solo te extraño a ti, tambien a ella

**Olap, whee, los hago sufrir XD, okey, espero que hayan llorado en el cap. 4°, aquí les traigo el 5°, ¿será mas triste que el otro? okey, así que, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CONLA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

Amy estaba completamente enamorada de Sonic, pero lo descubrió…justo cuando para ella todo era demasiado tarde…la alejaron de la vida, de los colores, de la amistad…y de Sonic… Amy en realidad, estaba demasiado triste…

La mayoría del tiempo, Amy estaba sentada o recostada en el suelo, llorando, pero ese día, estaba caminando por la oscura y fría habitación, con la vela en su mano, después, vio varias cajas, con un logotipo extraño, que parecía de gobierno. Amy miraba el logotipo, cuando volteo hacia arriba, vio una ventana, algo pequeña, pero al menos, cada ventana tiene una vista ¿no?, Amy se preguntaba si era de día o noche, así que usó las cajas del gobierno como escaleras para ir hacia la ventana, estaba cociente que era demasiado peligroso, pero aun así, trató de arriesgarse. Al llegar, trató de jalar las cortinas, pero las tumbó, era de día, Amy dejó la vela a un lado y abrió la ventana, tenía vista hacia la ciudad, lo mejor, estaba en lo más alto y pudo ver casi toda la ciudad, hasta las montañas que había fuera de ella.

Entonces, una paloma posó en la ventana, a Amy le pareció tonta, pero buena la idea, agarró un lápiz y un papel, después escribió una carta para Sonic y la amarró a las patitas de la paloma, Amy tomó a la paloma y la dejó volar, ella tenia la esperanza que la paloma llegara hacia Sonic, pero también sabia que no llegaría, era algo de fantasía, en su escuela, Amy le preguntaba a la maestra que si la magia existía, la maestra decía que no, así que Amy se sentía mal que no existiera. Ahora, parecía que la maestra estaba equivocada en lo que decía, si existe la magia, en tu corazón…

Durante la noche, Amy veía las estrellas, entonces, vio una estrella fugaz, eso lo hizo recordar a su madre, entonces, recordó un día de invierno, en el que ella apenas estaba pequeña y jugaba en la nieve, entonces, llego su madre por atrás y le lanzó una bola de nieve, a Amy la hizo llorar, entonces, para que dejara de llorar, la abrazo y la levantó por los aires, haciendo que Amy gritara de la emoción y la alegría, ese día, que hermoso estuvo…

Amy seguía recordando a su madre y la quería igual, a pesar que ya no estaba con ella…entonces, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, cerró por un momento sus ojos y vio la imagen de su madre, tenia los ojos azules y el cabello rosa, como el de Amy, la vio vestida de un suéter gris con un pantalón negro y una bufanda blanca, alrededor, había nieve y estaba nevando, simplemente, su madre le sonrió y movió la mano, en señal de adiós u hola…

Amy abrió los ojos, bajo la mirada y empezó a llorar, entonces, pasó algo como enviando por la madre de Amy, ella estaba volteando a ver las estrellas y de repente, cayó un pequeño copo de nieve en su nariz, Amy se asustó al principio, pero se dio cuenta, que era una señal que aun en el mas allá, su madre la quería igual o mas…

Mientras, Sonic veía por la ventana también, extrañaba a Amy, pero se dijo en secreto, que extrañaba más a su madre, la perdió cuando el tenia 5 años, aun recordaba cuando la vio por ultima vez…

Estaba en el hospital, en esas sillas azules, donde en la pared decía "sala de espera", estaba Sonic a sus 5 años, preocupado, sus padres sufrieron un accidente, estaban en la carretera y como era invierno, tenia la carretera hielo y se resbaló el auto, entonces, de milagro, Sonic sobrevivió, pero sus padres fue todo lo contrario, su padre murió al instante y su madre estaba gravemente en el hospital.

Después, una enfermera llegó con Sonic, le dijo que viniera con el, Sonic la tomó de la mano.

Al llegar, vio a su madre, una mujer joven de cabello azul con ojos cafés, vio a Sonic, le acaricio la mejilla, Sonic agarro su mano, su madre lo vio, le dijo esto –_Sonic…ten en cuenta…que a pesar en donde este…siempre te amare…_-

Y en ese instante, cerró sus ojos para siempre… Sonic empezó a decirle -_¿mami? ¿Mami? ¡Mami!_- Sonic empezó a llorar en ese momento, abrazó a su madre y después, se quedó solo…solamente estuvo al cuidado de sus tíos, los cuales, se separaron por la crueldad de la tía Margaret.

Unos días después de la muerte de los padres de Sonic, estaba el solo viendo una foto de ellos, Sonic empezó a llorar, entonces, llegó su tío Charles, que también los llamaban Chuck, lo vio llorar, así que se sentó a un lado de el y le dijo –_ella…ella no se ha muerto_

_Sonic: entonces ¿Por qué no esta aquí conmigo?_

_Chuck: solo ella morirá…cuando la olvides…_- en eso, Sonic salió al patio, y miró al cielo, estaba nevando, entonces, estiró los brazos y dijo al cielo –_nunca te olvidare…_-

Después, Sonic abrió los ojos, y regreso a sus 15 años, aun así, estaba triste por que a las personas que mas amaba las habían alejado de el, agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar, entonces, llegó una paloma blanca a su ventana, Sonic se asustó, pero vio que tenia algo amarrado a sus patitas, lo desamarró y se dio cuenta que era una carta, la paloma seguía en la misma posición, Sonic la leyó, y se dio cuenta que era de Amy:

_Sonic:_

_Solo espero que estés bien, espero que tu también me extrañes, me haces falta aquí, quiero verte de nuevo, ya no quiero estar aquí encerrada, solo cuento con el calor y la luz de una vela y la magia de mi pequeña caja musical, también cuento con una ventana que me deja ver la ciudad y el sol, y también de noche me deja ver las estrellas del cielo, solo las volteó a ver, y siento que me estas observando, pero no solo tu, también, siento que mi madre me cuida desde allá arriba, no solo tu me haces falta, también a mi madre, ella siempre me ha cuidado en todo y me ha protegido con su cariño, a pesar que se haya ido demasiado lejos de mi… aun así, no solo te extraño a ti, a ella también, pero creo que mi madre y la tuya nos están cuidando y están seguras que estaremos juntos al final, de eso estoy segura… ya tengo que irme…lo siento…pero estoy segura que estaremos juntos, a pesar de todo lo que pase…_

_Atte.:_

_Amy Rose…tu mejor amiga…_

Sonic dejó de leer la carta, entonces, sacó un lápiz y un papel y empezó a escribirle a Amy, Sonic fue hacia la ventana y allí seguía la paloma, parecía como si estuviera esperando algo, y ese algo era la carta de Sonic, a Sonic le pareció curioso que la paloma lo haya esperado, así que Sonic le amarró la carta a las patitas de la paloma, entonces, la tomó Sonic con sus manos y la dejo volar, Sonic la vio volar con una sonrisa en la cara, entonces, vio de nuevo el cielo, y las estrellas empezaron a tintinear, parecía como si las estrellas se hubieran emocionado, y entonces, Sonic recordó de nuevo a su madre, estiró de nuevo los brazos y susurró para que nadie lo oyera –_nunca te olvidare…_-

**

* * *

**

T_T, eh pues, espero que hayan llorado en este cap. Pues, a mi también me hizo llorar, y todo por ver en YouTube "Pretty Snow" T_T, es una animación bien triste, así que me inspire en esa animación para este cap. Si ven esa animación, cualquiera lloraría, así que los seguiré haciendo sufrir, y si quieren saber que pasa en el Siguiente Cap. Y si quieren seguir llorando ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)


	6. ¿como es que llegaste aqui?

**Olap gente, XD, okey, los seguiré haciendo llorar y sufrir, MUJAJAJAJAJA (?), okey, así que les dejo el cap. 6°, okey, así que, DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

Amy despertó, soñando con Sonic y con su madre, entonces, tocaron la puerta, Amy se dirigió a la puerta y era Vanille, trayéndole el desayuno, Amy agarró el plato y empezó a comer, Vanille le decía todo lo que pasaba, entonces, Amy le pidió a Vanille que le dijera a Sonic que lo quería mucho. Entonces, Vanille le contó algo:

_Vanille: Amy, Sonic dice que te quiere mucho…y te extraña_

_Amy: yo también (baja la mirada, en eso, se la avienta a Vanille) ¡por favor! ¡Dile a Sonic que me hace mucha falta! ¡Dile eso por favor!_

_Vanille: ah…mejor, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?, la Directora salió y creo que no regresara dentro de varias horas, entonces, puedes salir por unos momentos_- Amy no dejaría ir la oportunidad de volverse a encontrar con Sonic, así que salió del cuarto corriendo, hasta el jardín, donde se encontraba Sonic demasiado triste, Amy fue hasta con el, y como quería darle una pequeña sorpresa, le tocó el hombro, Sonic volteó asustado, pero cuando vio a Amy, no pudo ocultar su emoción

_Sonic: ¿Amy? ¡Amy!_

_Amy: si Sonic, aquí estoy (lo abraza)_-no pudieron dejar de abrazarse, de mirarse y de llorar de la felicidad de volverse a ver, estaban my felices de la alegría de estar juntos de nuevo. Pero no sabia Amy si decirle a Sonic lo que en verdad sentía por el, y Sonic aun tenia duda por lo que sentía por Amy, aun así, ellos se querían como amigos…aunque sus corazones se querían como algo más…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Amy fue con Cosmo, otro bonito reencuentro entre amigas, Amy le decía todas las cosas bonitas que sentía por Sonic, Cosmo solamente tenía la mirada agachada, entonces, Amy le pregunto -_¿Qué te pasa Cosmo?_

_Cosmo:(voltea) oh no, no es nada, es que, es muy bonita tu amistad con Sonic ¿sabías?_

_Amy:…Cosmo…dime…_

_Cosmo: ¿Qué cosa?_

_Amy: ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí tú?_

_Cosmo: es…es que…es demasiado triste_

_Amy: tranquila, se lo que se siente perder a personas que quieres tanto como-_

_Cosmo: no…tú llegaste aquí por que tus padres ya no están…pero…conmigo fue más horroroso_

_Amy: ¿Por qué?_

_Cosmo: es que…cuando tenía 4 años…era de noche…una noche de invierno…yo solo estaba pequeña, yo no sabia nada de defenderme ¡y no es justo que…_

_Amy: Cosmo, tranquilízate (la abraza) ahora cuéntame tranquilamente lo que te pasó_

_Cosmo: es que…era esa noche…yo estaba jugando, mi madre estaba con ese tipo…que era su pareja y…yo solo jugaba bajo el farol con la nieve, entonces…oí la puerta de un auto abriéndose, volteé y mi madre y ese tipo se subieron, les grite que me esperaran pero… (Se tapa las manos con la cara y empieza a llorar)…me abandonaron…_

_Amy: ¿Qué?_

_Cosmo: ¡si! Me abandonaron, les grite que me esperaran, que no me dejaran sola, pero…simplemente, se fueron…y me dejaron sola en la calle_

_Amy: ¡que! Pero… ¡tú nunca debiste pasar por ello! Tú, ahora mismo estarías con tu madre en tu casa, con ella, contándole todo sobre la escuela y todo eso… ¡y no deberías de estar aquí!_

_Cosmo: si…pero me deparó esto el destino…y…de colmo, intente ir hacia mi casa, unas personas intentaron robarme…_

_Amy: ay Cosmo (la abraza) de seguro sufriste mucho_

_Cosmo: en realidad, no tanto…_

_Amy: ¿eh? ¿A que te refieres?_

_Cosmo: es que…cuando intentaba correr, pase por un callejón…y alguien me agarró del brazo, haciendo que me metiera al callejón y me tapó la boca, los secuestradores me perdieron y decidieron dejarlo así, después, salí del callejón, con el… (Se ruboriza)_

_Amy: ¿con quien?_

_Cosmo: no se…lo único que me acuerdo de el…es que era de mi edad o mas grande, no pasar de los 6 años…y era como un zorrito...si, un zorrito de creo que tenia dos colas y…era de color naranja y la verdad…era muy tierno conmigo…_

_Amy: ¿Por qué?_

_Cosmo: es que, me pregunto que si estaba bien, le dije que si, tenia una voz muy linda, y pues…me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar cálido y con tejado…y me trajo hasta aquí..._

_Amy: ¿y que pasó?_

_Cosmo:…solamente le pregunte "¿Quién eres?" y el me contesto: "solamente un niño que quiso salvarte" y se fue volando, creo que moviendo sus colas como helicóptero o algo así…solamente toque la puerta y me recibieron…y pues aquí estoy_

_Amy: oh Cosmo (la abraza por un ratito) debiste sufrir mucho, deberías de buscar a tu madre para que vuelvas con ella_

_Cosmo: es mejor estar aquí, aquí tengo personas que al menos se preocupan por nosotras y mi madre, simplemente, me dejo por un tipo al que no le tenía tanta confianza…_

_Amy: ¿y tu quien crees que seria el chavito que te salvo?_

_Cosmo: sepa…pero no se por que, pero tengo al esperanza de que lo volveré a ver…no se cuando, pero presiento que lo volveré a ver…_

_Amy: pues espera lo inesperado…_-en eso, Cosmo se imagino al chavito que la salvó de los secuestradores como era ahora, al imaginarlo, le dio algo de pena, pero después, volteo a ver hacia la ventana, con la esperanza de que lo volvería a ver…a pesar de haberlo visto por ultima vez hace 9 años…

**

* * *

**

Okey, este cap. me salió cortito pero aun así medio triste ¿no? XD, sorry por no haber actualizado tempra. Bueno, así que aquí les dejo el cap. 6 okey, así que ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)


	7. en realidad ¿tú que sientes por mi?

**Olap gente XD, aquí les traigo el cap. 7°, espero que les este gustando, okey, así que si les esta gustando ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

Amy estaba con Sonic, la verdad, eran literalmente, los mejores amigos del mundo, lo compartían todo, y cuando no estaba uno con el otro, lo extrañaba mucho…pero sus corazones se querían como algo más

En ese mismo día en el que Amy la dejaron salir hasta que la directora volviera, Amy estaba casi todo el día con Sonic, el no entendía por que su tía era tan malvada con ella

_Sonic: mi tía es tan mala contigo ¡y no entiendo por que!_

_Amy: déjalo así Sonic, es que, tú sabes que ella es así_

_Sonic: pero…si no lo fuera, estaríamos juntos sin problemas_

_Amy: de todas maneras…es bonito estar contigo, es que, nadie más en este lugar me entiende, solamente tú, eres el único_

_Sonic: no sabes la falta que me haces Amy… (Se ruboriza Amy)…este…oye_

_Amy: ¿si?_

_Sonic: la otra vez…la última vez que hablamos… ¿Qué me querías decir?-_Amy recordó que se le iba a declarar, se puso demasiado nerviosa, que por culpa de los nervios, la obligaron a mentir-_ es que…pues…ya no vale decírtelo, era algo de hace días pero…ya no vale la pena…_

_Sonic: ah…esta bien_- Sonic, al ver la cara de Amy, se dio cuenta que ella le escondía algo, pero no se lo quería confesar por alguna razón, así que Sonic no la iba a presionar.

Como la ultima vez, duraron horas platicando, entonces, Sonic empezó a dudar si Amy lo quería…pero como algo mas…

_Sonic: Amy, perdona por interrumpirte, pero estoy dudando sobre algo_

_Amy: si Sonic… ¿Qué pasa?_

_Sonic: sonara estúpido lo que diré pero… ¿tu si me quieres?_

_Amy: claro, tú nunca dudes de nuestra amistad_

_Sonic: si pero…es que no se…estoy dudando de lo que sientes por mi (Amy se pone atónita)_

_Amy: d-d-de… ¿de lo que siento por ti?_

_Sonic: si, pero, no dudo de que no me quieras y eso, es que…me da pena preguntártelo_

_Amy: ¿preguntarme que?_

_Sonic: es que…no, nada, olvídalo_

_Amy: Sonic…no quiero que dudes de nuestra amistad, dime lo que me ibas a decir_

_Sonic: me da pena_

_Amy: vamos, dímelo con confianza…no me burlo…ni me enojo_

_Sonic:(Suspira)… ¿te gusto? _-Amy se quedo atónita ante lo que le pregunto Sonic, no sabia que responderle, si mentirle de nuevo o decirle la verdad, pero a la vez, temía que la rechazara y que se burlara de ella, Amy quería llorar, pero no quería hacerlo enfrente de Sonic, así que intento mentir de nuevo –_ es que…si te quiero…pero como amigo…_

_Sonic: por favor, dime la verdad, no quiero que me escondas nada…_

_Amy:(poniéndose mas nerviosa) es la verdad…te quiero pero como amigo…_

_Sonic: bueno…esta bien…te creo…_

_Amy: pero, ¿Por qué preguntaste eso?_

_Sonic:(se pone nervioso) es que…es que…nomas…_

_Amy:… ¿te gusto o que?_

_Sonic: ¡eh! No, es que, yo también te quiero pero como amiga pues…_

_Amy:…esta bien (baja la mirada)-_pasa su mala suerte, en ese momento, llegó la directora y vio desde lejos que Amy estaba con Sonic, Sonic la identifico también, así que agarró a Amy de la mano y se fueron los dos corriendo hacia el ático, la Directora empezó a perseguirlos.

Al llegar, Amy se metió rápido, pero como venia la Directora, Sonic no tuvo de otra que también meterse al cuarto con Amy, entonces, cerró rápido la puerta y se encerró con Amy.

Amy le dio escalofríos que la Directora los haya visto, pero Sonic la abrazaba, cuando la directora los perdió y se fue, estaban los dos, recuperándose de los nervios que sentían de casi haberlos descubierto la Directora

_Amy: creo que no nos separaremos, jeje_

_Sonic: y literalmente, no nos separaremos_

_Amy: ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Sonic: perdí la llave (con una sonrisita en su cara)_

_Amy: ¡perdiste la llave! Entonces ¿Cómo saldrás de aquí?_

_Sonic:(ríe) no hay manera que salga de aquí, estoy encerrado contigo_

_Amy:(se sonroja) eh… ¿y entonces…?_

_Sonic: que vamos a estar encerrados hasta que Vanille llegue con la otra copia de la llave_-al oír eso, Amy se quedó muda, pues estaría encerrada con el amor de su vida, se sonrojo demasiado, Sonic la vio y se empezó a reír, Amy se puso demasiado nerviosa ante la situación, ¿Qué pasaría si la directora se diera cuenta que Sonic estaría encerrado con ella? ¿Los separarían ahora de a de veras? Amy estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que pasaría

0-0-0-0-0-0

Varias horas después, Sonic estaba verdaderamente aburrido allí dentro, solamente se entretenía con Amy, ya que se hablaban mucho, pero la verdad, estaban ellos dos verdaderamente aburridos

_Sonic: ya veo por que te encerró aquí mi tía _

_Amy: ¿tú crees que yo no lo estoy? ¡Siempre me aburro todos los días!_

_Sonic: pero…es mejor estar aquí encerrado contigo que allá fuera con mi tía_

_Amy:(se sonroja) ¿deberás?_

_Sonic: ¿te estaría mintiendo? (con una sonrisa en la cara, sonroja más a Amy) veo que eres algo tímida_

_Amy: eh ¡eso no es verdad!_

_Sonic: te sonrojas mucho_

_Amy: bueno, ¡pero a veces! (se ríe Sonic)_- con cada cosa que le decía Sonic a Amy, ella se enojaba, pero hacia reír a Sonic, entonces, Sonic agarró la caja musical y la abrió, se oyó la tierna música, cuando vio a la parejita bailar, Sonic se le ocurrió algo infantil

_Sonic: oye Amy_

_Amy: ¿que pasa?_

_Sonic: sonara tonto pero… ¿quieres bailar conmigo como un vals, con la música de la caja musical? (Amy se sonroja)_

_Amy: e-e-e-este…este…si, claro_- entonces, Sonic y Amy se levantaron del suelo, y con la música de la cajita musical, empezaron a bailar un bonito vals, Amy se sentía nerviosa, por que bailaba con Sonic, y Sonic la veía y ella se sonrojaba, pero por una parte, Amy se sentía bien bailando con Sonic, sentía mariposas en el estómago, le gustaba sentir eso, aunque le incomodaba un poco… en realidad estaba enamorada de Sonic…y el de ella…

**._.U, XD, okey, este es el 7° Cap. de mi fic, pues espero que les haya gustado (aunque no me haya salido triste como los demás) así que, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON A DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	8. ¿ya nos habiamos conocido antes?

**Olap gente, XD, aquí otra vez, haciéndolos sufrir, XD, pues veo que ya varios piden que termine una de mis historias: "Un Ninja y un Erizo" pues se me fue la onda con esa historia n_nU, así que en cuando termine esta, terminare con la otra y después les traigo una historia Yaoi (?) XD, okey, por ahora mi mente esta enfocada en esta historia, pero les prometo que terminare la de Naruto, así que ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…) **

* * *

Mientras Amy y Sonic estaban encerrados en el ático, Cosmo estaba en el jardín, preguntándose sobre su único recuerdo de la infancia: su abandono, pero también, su salvación, el pequeño zorro de dos colas color naranja, del que la salvó de un secuestro…aun lo recordaba, después de 9 años, aun lo recordaba…

Entonces, Vanille llegó al jardín y vio a Cosmo muy pensativa, Vanille se sentó junto a ella

_Vanille: Cosmo, estas muy pensativa ¿sucede algo?_

_Cosmo: oh no, no es nada, es solo que…es el zorro de dos colas_

_Vanille: oh Cosmo, ¡ya debes de olvidarlo! Es que…ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y pues…ya deberías ¿no?_

_Cosmo: si, pero es que no puedo olvidarlo…pero creo que el de seguro me olvido… (Baja la mirada)_

_Vanille: pues no se…a lo mejor te recuerda, no se, es que, paso hace 9 años eso_

_Cosmo: lo se…pero aun así, no lo puedo olvidar_- Cosmo bajo la mirada, aun quería saber al menos el nombre de su salvador…

Entonces, llegó la Directora, estaba furiosa por que Sonic la había desobedecido y ahora no sabia que hacer con el, ahora la desobedecía con esa tal Amy, la Directora tenia demasiadas salidas, así que se iba y duraba horas fueras.

Entonces, esa vez, cuando salió la Directora del orfanato para las citas con el gobierno sobre el trabajo y eso, a Cosmo se le ocurrió salir, pero del edificio, así que primero pidió permiso a Vanille para que saliera, Vanille le dijo que era demasiado peligroso, ya que la Directora salió y podía volver en cualquier momento, pero Cosmo le pedía que saliera, pues ya tenia años allí dentro y quería salir, no quería esperarse hasta los 18 años, así que Vanille preocupada, decidió darle el permiso de que saliera pero un pequeño rato, para evitarse problemas.

Entonces, al salir, Cosmo decidió ir a aquel pequeño parque en donde tristemente, fue abandonada, estaba cerca del orfanato, entonces, fue al lugar exacto en donde fue abandonada. Veía alrededor, los arboles, que ya eran muy grandes, el césped, que en ese tiempo era cubierto con nieve, el camino, en donde vio a su madre y al tipo aquel, el farol, que estaba ya muy gastado y viejo y ese sentimiento que la hacia recordar esa triste noche…

Entonces, oyó una voz que le gritaba -_¡hey! ¡No pises el césped!_- Cosmo volteo y vio a un jovencito de 12 o 13 años que parecía ser como el jardinero o algo así, había algo especial en ese muchacho, Cosmo volteo a verlo y se disculpó -_oh, lo siento mucho, es que, no me fije que había un letrero_- el joven se le quedo viendo, como si la hubiera visto antes -_¡eh! Pues no pises, aunque no haya letreros_- Cosmo lo vio muy fijamente y entonces, empezó a hacer platica con el –_de todas maneras lo siento, me llamo Cosmo_- entonces, el muchacho también se presento –_mi nombre es Miles Prower, pero dime "Tails"_

_Cosmo: oh, ¿Tails por que?_

_Tails: por esto_- entonces, el joven enseño que tenia dos colas de zorro, en efecto, era un zorro de 13 años, Cosmo se sorprendió al verlo –_oye, ¿tú eres el jardinero de aquí?_

_Tails: bueno, no. Solo soy su ayudante y su nieto, pero yo soy mecánico_

_Cosmo: wau, debe de ser interesante eso_

_Tails: bueno, no tanto, es que tengo que regar las plantas y evitar que los demás se sienten en el césped y-_

_Cosmo: oh no, me refiero a lo de mecánico _

_Tails: ¡ah! Eso si, es que, ya soy un experto en eso, hasta tengo un avión allá en mi casa_

_Cosmo: ¿enserio? Wau, que padre_

_Tails: no sabes, me costo mucho hacerlo, pero creo que vale la pena_

_Cosmo: ¿funciona?_

_Tails: si, lo he volado y funciona muy bien_

_Cosmo: que padre, a mi me gustaría saber que se siente volar_

_Tails: pues te lo puedo mostrar_

_Cosmo: oh, pero, no puedo ir a tu casa pues, es que-_

_Tails: (ríe) no, me refiero a que vueles aquí mismo _

_Cosmo:(lo voltea a ver de golpe) ¿¡Cómo?! _

_Tails: mira (la abraza por atrás, por la cadera) sujeta fuerte y prepárate_

_Cosmo: ¿para que?_-entonces, Tails empezó a mover sus colas rápidamente y eso hizo que se elevaran los dos. Al principio, asustó eso a Cosmo, pero después se emocionó.

Después, Tails aterrizó, Cosmo volteó a verlo y le contesto –_gracias por el vuelo (ríe_

_Tails:(ríe también) de nada_- Cosmo estaba convencida que Tails era el mismo niño que la salvo del secuestro que pudo arruinar su vida

_Cosmo: oye_

_Tails: ¿si?_

_Cosmo: ¿ya nos habíamos visto antes?_

_Tails:(extrañado) eh… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

_Cosmo: es que…no se…creo ya haberte visto antes o algo así_

_Tails: pues…no se…a lo mejor (sonríe)_- Cosmo volteó hacia atrás, cercas de allí estaba el orfanato, debía de volver, así que muy tristemente, se tuvo que despedir de Tails

_Cosmo: oye Tails…_

_Tails: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Cosmo: ya me tengo que ir, es que, la verdad, yo vivo en un orfanato cerca de aquí_- al oír la palabra "orfanato", Tails se puso atónito, entonces, se tuvo que despedir de Cosmo

_Tails: oh, pues, creo que ya te iras_

_Cosmo: si…bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Tails_

_Tails: oh de nada, espero que te vaya bien_

_Cosmo: si gracias ¡adiós! (mueve la mano)_

_Tails: (moviendo la mano) ¡adiós!_- Cosmo se fue corriendo hasta el orfanato, Vanille le dijo que aun no llegaba la Directora, pero no notó que ella estaba demasiado emocionada, Cosmo fue directo a los dormitorios y se recostó en la cama y abrazaba la almohada de la emoción

-_si… ¡si! El es, no puede ser otro ¡Es el!, es increíble, al fin lo volví a ver, lo sabia, a pesar que todo el mundo me decía que no, que nunca lo volvería a ver, ¡si! ¡Si lo volví a ver! Y ahora ya se en donde lo podre ver, creo que el ya no me recuerda, pero yo si, al fin, sabia que lo volvería a ver…y esta muy lindo, aun tiene la misma voz, algo mas madura, pero la tiene igual, y sus dos colitas…¡ay! Sabía que lo volvería a ver…sabia que lo volvería a ver…_-

Mientras en el pequeño parque, estaba Tails sentado en una banca, estaba muy pensativo –_pero… ¿será ella? ¿Será la pequeña que salve?...lo mas seguro…es que sea ella…_-

**

* * *

**

._.U, XD, bueno, aquí les dejo el 8° Cap. de mi fic, n_n, okey, amm, si les esta gustando este fic, así que ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n… PD: Eichel, tienes competencia de la DeathNote con AJ cosmo XP)


	9. ¿porque me junte con ella?

**Olap gente XD, okey, aquí les traigo el 9° Cap. okey, de seguro sufrirá mas en este cap. se los dire mas abajo, se me ocurrió algo verdaderamente macabro MUAJAJAJA (?), así que ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!(O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATHNOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

Ya era de noche, en ese oscuro y frio ático, Amy trataba de cubrirse del frio abrazándose a si misma, entonces, Sonic la vio y decidió abrazarla a ella para protegerla del frio y darle calor, cuando le dio el abrazo, Amy se sonrojo, pero trato de ocultar su cara para que Sonic no la viera

_Sonic: ¿Por qué siempre cuando te sonrojas, tratas de ocultármelo?_

_Amy: ¡eh! ¿Quién dijo que me sonrojé? (poniendo cara de enfadada)_

_Sonic: (ríe) oh vamos, no tienes por que ocultar y fingir que estas de mal humor_

_Amy: si, si tengo que hacerlo_- Amy siempre ocultaba su cara cuando se sonrojaba enfrente de Sonic, no quería que se burlara de ella, por eso, escondía su ruborizado y sus sentimientos hacia el

Entonces, Amy se recostó en el pecho de Sonic, ella lo quería mucho, pero no sabia si confesarle sus sentimientos, pues de seguro, el la quería pero como amiga y si fuera a rebelárselos, de seguro el se burlaría de ella y la dejaría.

Por otra parte, Sonic, acariciaba el cabello de Amy, y el también pensaba si declararse a Amy o no, el la amaba, estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero no sabia si declararse, a lo mejor, ella no lo quiere como algo mas, y eso lo ponía demasiado triste

Al día siguiente, Vanille le llevo el desayuno a Amy. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Amy abrazando a Sonic dormidos, a Vanille le pareció muy tierna la escena, así que decidió dejar el desayuno en el suelo y cerrar la puerta lentamente para no despertarlos

0-0-0-0-0-0

Días después, dejaron a Amy salir del frio y oscuro cuarto, entonces, decidió hacer mas amigas en el orfanato. Pero, para su desgracia, tuvo que hacerse amiga de alguien que la haría sufrir más: Sally…al parecer, era una muchacha morena muy buena que se vestía demasiado sexy, así que Amy trato de hacerse su amiga

Un día, en el salón donde daban clases:

_Amy: hola_

_Sally: (volteando ver raro a Amy) ah… ¿te conozco?_

_Amy: no_

_Sally: entonces ¿Qué quieres?_

_Amy: emm, pues, veraz, tengo pocas amigas y pues pensé que si-_

_Sally: ósea, obvio que quieres que tú seas "my beffa" ¿no?_

_Amy: eh…si creo_

_Sally: OK (levanta el brazo y empieza a chasquear los dedos) ¡chicas! (vienen 2 muchachas) mira Amy, ella es Rouge, la que le encantan las joyas y ella es Tikal, a la que le encanta vestirse tan sexy, pero no como yo, así que Amy, ¿quieres ser como nosotras?_

_Amy: oh si claro_

_Sally: OK, primero, rompe amistad con la niña rara esa, Cosmo_

_Amy: ¡que! No ¡ella es mi mejor amiga! No quiero romper con ella amistad_

_Sally: harás lo que yo diga, OK?_

_Amy: si…bueno_-entonces, Amy fue con Cosmo, no quería dejar de ser amiga de Cosmo, a pesar que quería se amiga de Sally, entonces llegó con Cosmo y le explico todo

_Cosmo: ¿a si que dejaras nuestra amistad para unirte a ellas?_

_Amy: la verdad…no, seré parte de ellas, pero no voy a romper nuestra amistad, eso si que no lo hare_

_Cosmo: pero pasaras más tiempo con ellas_

_Amy:…pues…_

_Cosmo: bueno, te dejo, pero decide lo que tu quieres, no te voy a presionar ni nada_

_Amy: okey_- Cosmo la dejó, entonces, Amy quedó pensativa, ¿dejaría su amistad con Cosmo por ser parte del grupo de Sally? Amy no se decidía, entonces, Sonic le llegó por atrás y la asustó

_Amy: ¡ay Sonic!_

_Sonic: hola Amy, te ves muy angustiada ¿Por qué?_

_Amy: es que…quiero hacerme amiga de ella_

_Sonic: ¿Quiénes?_

_Amy: el grupo de Sally, pero…no se_

_Sonic: ¿Qué cosa?_

_Amy: es que…Sally dice que termine mi amistad con Cosmo…pero no quiero…_

_Sonic: pues no rompas amistad con ella, díselo a la tal "Sally" en su cara_- Sonic tenia razón, si ella no quería romper amistad con Cosmo, pues no la puede romper, estaba decidida a decírselo

0-0-0-0-0-0

Pero cuando se lo dijo, pasó algo malo

_Sally: ósea, ¿ignoras lo que te dije?_

_Amy: si, por que no me puedes mandar a mí_

_Sally:… ¿a ti te gusta Sonic? ¿Verdad?_

_Amy: ¿eso que te importa?_

_Sally: pues veraz, si no rompes amistad con Cosmo, le dire a Sonic que te gusta_

_Amy: ¡eh! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle a Sonic cosas que no son-_

_Sally: mejor…si no rompes amistad con Cosmo…hare de Sonic mi novio_

_Amy: ¡que! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas por favor!_

_Sally: así que decídelo, o rompes con Cosmo o ya veraz_- sintió Amy que caía en un pozo sin fondo, ¿romper con Cosmo o no? Si lo hacia, perdería a Cosmo como su mejor amiga, pero si no lo hacia, Sonic jamás estaría a su lado, en ese momento, a Amy le dieron ganas de llorar en ese momento, no quería que Cosmo dejara de ser su amiga, pero tampoco quería que Sonic dejara de fijarse en ella **(interrupción de la escritora: GRRRR, ¿Quién no odia a Sally? DX!)** Entonces, Amy fue tristemente con Cosmo, le volvió a explicar todo, pero ahora Amy ya no se podía decidir, si terminar con Cosmo o ver a Sally en los brazos de Sonic, entonces, Cosmo le dijo a Amy que fingieran que ya no eran amigas, nomás que en secreto se juntarían, **(interrupción de la escritora: en este momento, ¿Quién no odia a Sally, quien no llora por Michael Jackson y quien no le gusta el Yaoi?: D) **así que Amy fue a mentirle a Sally que Cosmo y ella ya no eran amigas, pero todo fue una trampa

_Amy: okey, ya rompí amistad con ella_

_Sally: OK…Sonic será mi novio_

_Amy: ¿Qué? Pero dijiste que-_

_Sally: pues dijiste que era tu mejor amigo, nunca me dijiste que te gustaba y aparte, dijiste que eso era una mentira_

_Amy: pero…en verdad si me gusta_

_Sally: lo hubieras dicho antes_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Días después, Amy se juntaba con las "Divinas" y en secreto, se juntaba con Cosmo, le decía que ¿como quería ser parte de las "Divinas" si nomas andan diciendo babosadas como "¡Divinas!" o "Nefasto"?

Pero en el corazón de Amy, solo era sufrimiento. Sally se había hecho novia de Sonic, aunque el no la quería, en cambio, Sonic quería aun mas a Amy, la amaba, pero no podía demostrárselo, pues Sally no solo era fresa y caprichosa, sino, también era muy celosa, pero a veces, Sonic y Amy se juntaban en secreto y decían de cosas a Sally y a la Directora, a veces, Sonic quería romper con Sally, pero no podía, por que el sabia que si después de romper con ella y hacerse novio de Amy, ella pondría en ridículo a Amy y eso no seria nada bueno

Un día en el salón donde daban clases

_(Entran divinas)_

_Todas las Divinas menos Amy: ¡hola bola de nefastos!_

_Amy:(en voz baja) babosas_

_Sally: hola Sonic (lo acaricia de las púas) ¿Cómo estas lindura?_

_Sonic:(poniendo cara de flojera)…bien…_

_Sally: (riéndose) ¡ay Sonic! Que simpático eres (ríe) _

_Sonic:(volteando a verla) ¿deveraz?_

_Sally: ay Sonic (ríe)_- en cambio, cuando Sonic volteó y vio a Amy, se le ilumino la cara

_Sonic: ah, ¡Hola Amy! (sonríe) _

_Amy: eh, Hola Sonic (sonríe)_

_Sally: (poniéndose celosa) ¡Sonic! Soy tu novia, deberías hacerme más caso a mí_

_Sonic: (volteando a verla) Sally, déjame tener tiempo con mis amigos_- en eso, entra la Directora, con un mensaje

_Margaret: ¡buenos días alumnos!_

_Todo el salón: buenos días_

_Margaret: muchachos, hoy haremos algo diferente. Hoy saldremos del orfanato y los llevare al parque cercas de aquí_

_Cosmo:(se le ilumina la cara) ¿enserio?_

_Margaret: si, se que todos ustedes me han visto como la bruja de los cuentos de hadas o algo así (Sonic y Amy ríen en voz baja) así que para que vean que no soy tan "Bruja", los dejare que los saquen, ¡Vanille! ¡Lléveselos!_- todos se emocionaron con oír que saldrían del orfanato para ir al parque, sobretodo Cosmo, que se volvería a ver con Tails, Sally creyó que esa seria la 1° cita con Sonic y Amy solo pensaba en salir de allí, pues son había salido desde que murió su madre, los demás solo querían salir por diversión

…y algo bueno pasara en el parque…

**

* * *

**

**._.U, XD, okey, pues como verán, puse a la desastrosa de Sally y he interrumpido en la historia dos veces, tratare de ya no interrumpir n_n, ay, murió el rey del pop, Michael Jackson T_T, un minuto de silencio para el...**

**Jeje, así que si quieren ver que sigue pasando, así que ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…) **


	10. es mejor estar contigo que con ella

**Olap gente, XD, okey, todos odian a Sally, todos lloran por Michael Jackson T_T y todos aman el Yaoi XD, okey, aquí les traigo el 10° cap. okey, así que si les gusta este cap. ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

Ya en el parque, todos iban a donde querían, unos descansaban en la hierba, otros jugaban a futbol, todos iban por su cuenta. Sin embargo, Cosmo fue directo a donde estaba Tails, dormido sobre la hierba

_Cosmo: hola..._

_Tails: ¡ah! Yo no… ¿Cosmo?_

_Cosmo: (riéndose) _

_Tails: ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Cosmo: pues…la "Bruja" de la directora nos dejo salir (ríe)_

_Tails: oh que bien, oye, ya te extrañaba_- en eso, Cosmo se empezó a sonrojar a lo que dijo

_Cosmo: oh…que lindo_

_Tails: (se ruboriza) eh…gracias jeje (se fija en la cara de Cosmo) no te ves muy feliz que digamos_

_Cosmo: es que…es mi mejor amiga…Amy…es que, ella quería tener mas amigas para así que formáramos un grupo pero…en realidad, un grupo la presionó para que formara parte de el y…pues todavía somos las mejores amigas pero el grupo quiere que ya dejemos de ser amigas, pues dicen que soy rara y por eso…_

_Tails: pues dile a tu amiga que al grupo las mande a volar_

_Cosmo: pero no puede…es que tienen su debilidad…el chico que le gusta…_

_Tails:…eso es malo…_

_Cosmo: lo se…pero aun así la quiero igual, y nunca la cambiaré por nada ni nadie_- Tails se fijo en ella, la verdad, ella tenia mucha sabiduría y aparte, era muy bonita, ¿Tails sentiría algo por ella mas que una amistad?

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, Amy daba un pequeño paseo, llegó a donde nomas había arboles de cerezo, ella los veía, ya caían rápidamente los pétalos, pues ya se acercaba el invierno, Amy se sentó en una banca y empezó a pensar en Sonic, lo amaba tanto, pero ya no podía demostrárselo gracias a Sally, que ya había hecho de Sonic su novio.

Entonces, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Sonic

_Sonic: ¿Amy?_

_Amy: ¡Sonic! Oh, creí que estabas con-_

_Sonic: me escape, ahora mismo me esta buscando, pero decidí esconderme aquí_

_Amy: ¿Por qué?_

_Sonic: pues una: ella odia los arboles de cerezo, dos: me gusta estar aquí y tres: tu estas aquí_

_Amy:(se ruboriza) ah… ¿en serio dices eso?_

_Sonic: si…prefiero estar aquí contigo que con la amargada "Divina"_

_Amy:(ríe) te apoyo…yo ni siquiera se por que empecé a juntar con ellas_

_Sonic:(se sienta a un lado de ella) si…es mas…ella me obligo a que fuera su novio…y no se por que_

_Amy: yo tampoco se (baja la mirada)_-entonces, Amy puso su cabeza en el hombro de Sonic, Sonic la volteo a ver

_Sonic: ¿Qué tienes?_

_Amy: nada_

_Sonic: ¿tienes sueño?_

_Amy: algo…_-entonces, Sonic la abrazó y le empezó a sobar la cabeza, Amy empezó a cerrar lentamente los ojos, los pétalos de cerezo caían lentamente, Amy se acurrucaba más a Sonic…Sonic tenia el presentimiento que Amy estaba enamorada de el…

Entonces, la escena desgraciadamente fue interrumpida por Sally **(interrupción de la escritora: ¡URUSAI SALLY! DX)** cuando vio a Amy acurrucándosele a Sonic, se puso como la chica más celosa de todo el mundo

_Sally: ¡SONIC! ¡A VER CUANDO DEJAS DE ABRAZAR A AMY! (despierta Amy, Sonic y Amy dejan de abrazarse)_

_Sonic: ¡no la estaba abrazando!_

_Sally: niégalo Sonic, ¡niégalo!_

_Amy: ¡Sally! no te pongas así, solo estábamos platicando-_

_Sally: ¡Amy! Ya te dije como te ira si-_

_Sonic: ¡Sally! Ya por favor, deja de ser tan celosa_

_Sally: ¿celosa yo? ¡JA! Vámonos Sonic_

_Sonic: espera, solo deja despedirme_-entonces, Sally agarró fuerte a Sonic del brazo y se lo llevo, Amy se quedó sola, pero cuando se iba Sonic, la volteo a ver y movió la mano, en señal de adiós, Amy le mandó una sonrisa y también movió la mano en señal de adiós, después, Amy volteo a ver de nuevo los cerezos, ella quería que Sonic estuviera con ella, y que ya no los interrumpiera la celosita de Sally…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, Cosmo y Tails hablaban, y vieron de lejos a Sally jalando de una oreja a Sonic, ella gritaba como loca

_Sally: ¡¿POR QUE QUIERES ENGAÑARME A MIS ESPADAS!?_

_Sonic: solo hablaba con ella_

_Sally: ¿a si? ¿A poco el significado de "Hablar" cambio a: estar con una chica que no es tu novia y abrazarla y que ella se te este acurrucando?_

_Sonic: Sally, eres bien celosa_

_Sally: ¡solo quiero que seamos novio lindura!_

_Sonic: pero si vas a estar de celosa, mejor cortó contigo_- al oír eso, Sally se puso muy histérica…-_¡¿PORQUE?! ¡SOLO ESTOY TRATANDO DE SER BUENA NOVIA Y ASÍ ME PAGAS? ¡ERES UN BABOSO! ¡Y APARTE! ¡MUJERIEGO! ¡Y SOLAMENTE JUEGAS CONMIGO!_ **(interrupción de la escritora: mientras Sally anda diciendo babosadas como esas, diré lo que paso en el funeral de Michael Jackson, ah fue demasiado triste, decían anécdotas de el, cantaban varias canciones y lo mas triste fue cuando Paris, la hija de Michael Jackson, agarró el micrófono y dijo una palabras muy tristes, ese momento fue el mas triste de todos T__T ¡ah! ¿Ya acabo la loca? Ah bueno, dejo de interrumpir)**

Sonic tenía un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pues Sally le grito puras tontadas, Sonic fue a una banca y se sobaba la frente, entonces, Tails fue con el

_Tails: hola, ¿te encuentras bien?_

_Sonic: ah…quiero una pastilla_

_Tails: toma (saca de su bolsillo una pastilla y se la da a Sonic)_

_Sonic: gracias pequeño_

_Tails: oyes, me caes bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Sonic: Sonic the __Hedgehog_

_Tails: yo soy Miles Prower, pero me dicen Tails_

_Sonic: okey pequeño (le soba la cabeza) me caes bien también, ¿eres de por aquí?_

_Tails: de hecho, trabajo aquí, soy jardinero, bueno, ayudante pues_

_Sonic: mmm, pues tú y el jardinero hacen un buen trabajo_

_Tails: jeje, gracias_

_Sonic: mi parte favorita es el pequeño bosque de cerezos_

_Tails: si…es muy lindo ese lugar_

_Sonic: si…_

_Tails: oye, ¿Por qué la loca que se cree sexy te estaba gritando?_

_Sonic: ¡ah! ¿Te refieres a la loca que se hace llamar "mi novia"?_

_Tails: ¿Por qué eres su novio?_

_Sonic: ¡me obligo! Y aparte, yo no la quiero, yo quiero a otra_

_Tails: pues si quieres a otra, rompe con ella_

_Sonic: me acaba de gritar por eso_

_Tails: pues depende de quien es de la que estas enamorado_

_Sonic: es…mi mejor amiga…es que…ella es bien bonita, aparte de eso, bien simpática, tiene lindos ojos, ella esta decidida a ayudar a cualquiera y es muy buena…y yo la ayudo…cuando llora por su madre…_

_Tails:…que tierno_

_Sonic: no sabes que se siente estar enamorado_

_Tails: yo si_

_Sonic: ¿estas enamorado?_

_Tails: si, de esa niña (apunta a Cosmo)_

_Sonic: ¿de Cosmo?_

_Tails: si, de ella, ella también es mi mejor amiga, es muy linda_

_Sonic: jeje, creo que los dos estamos enamorados_

_Tails: si jeje…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amy estaba sola, caían los pétalos de cerezo, volteaba para arriba, entonces, recordaba la canción de su caja musical…y la canción le recordaba a una que siempre le cantaba su madre…una canción japonesa muy linda…llamada "Hikaru michi", entonces, se dio cuenta que era la misma canción…una canción para los que se aman… y luchan por todo para que estén juntos…

**

* * *

**

._.U, XD okey, espero que les haya gustado este Cap. okey, creo que muchos de ustedes no conocen la canción "Hikaru Michi" creo, es una dulce canción que sale en la serie "Sonic X" pero en idioma japonés, en el episodio 52 creo que al final sale casi completa, esta muy bella. Okey, así que si quieren seguir odiando a Sally, enamorándose de esta historia, llorando por Michael Jackson y queriendo saber que sucede con Sonic y Amy ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)


	11. estoy decidida a decircelo

**Olap gente XD, okey, todos odiamos a Sally, todos lloramos por Michael Jackson (la verdad, si es demasiado triste que se haya ido el "Rey del Pop") y todos amamos al Yaoi XD, okey, aquí les traigo el Cap. 11°, wow, jamás creí llegar tan lejos XD, okey, si quieren saber que sucede ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL O AJCOSMO n_n…)**

* * *

Después de varios conflictos entre el noviazgo, Sonic decidió romper con Sally, simplemente ya no la aguantaba, era muy celosa y no lo dejaba estar con Amy. Sally estaba verdaderamente enojada por Sonic, así que decidió vengarse de Amy, ella sabia que Sonic rompió con ella con tal de estar con Amy

Estaban en el pasillo que estaba entre la cocina y el jardín Cosmo y Amy hablando, cuando llego Sally

_Sally: ¿Qué no se supone que rompiste amistad con esa rara?_

_Amy: ¡para tu información! Esa "rara" es mi mejor amiga, lo cual, no la cambiare por nada en el mundo_

_Sally: ¡pero eres divina!_

_Amy: pero yo quiero estar con la gente que quiero_

_Sally: ¡pero eres una divina!_

_Amy: ¿y que?_

_Sally:…ya veraz Amy…ya veraz…_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Días después, de nuevo la directora los dejó salir a las niñas del orfanato de nuevo, así que Amy se iba a dirigir de nuevo al pequeño bosque de cerezos cuando vio algo que partió su alma

Estaba por entrar, cuando vio a Sally rogándole a Sonic que volviera

_Sally:("llorando") ¡Sonic! ¡Por favor! ¡Vuelve!_

_Sonic: ¡ya te dije que no!_

_Sally: pues volverás a mi por las fuerzas_- y en eso, paso algo verdaderamente horroroso **(interrupción: y asqueroso DX)** Sally agarró a Sonic de la cabeza y le robó un beso, Amy vio la escena…quedo paralizada y sintió algo feo…como si le hubieran disparado justo en su corazón… Amy no pudo contener su tristeza y se fue corriendo, Sonic la vio y trató de ir hacia ella, pero Sally lo volvió a agarrar y trató de besarlo de nuevo, pero Sonic trataba de deshacerse de ella, hasta que grito - _¡ya basta!_- y eso hizo que aventara a Sally, ella, no se dejaría y le soltó una cachetada a Sonic, Tails y Cosmo, que estaban sentados en la hierba, voltearon a ver lo que sucedía, entonces, fueron testigos de que Sally solo quería ser novia de Sonic por que le gustaba a Amy, entonces, después que se separaron muy enojados, Sonic se limpiaba la boca, con tal de no tener ningún residuo de la boca de Sally, entonces, Tails y Cosmo fueron con Sonic

_Cosmo: ¡Sonic! ¿Estas bien?_

_Sonic: ¡NO! ¡Tengo veneno en los labios!_

_Tails: ¡Sonic! ¡Amy lo vio todo!_

_Sonic:(poniendo cara de angustia)… ¿que?_

_Cosmo: deberías ir con ella y tratar de explicarle todo_

_Sonic: de seguro ni me quiere ver_

_Cosmo: no… ella no esta enojada contigo, esta con Sally_

_Sonic: pero ella no me quiere ver de seguro_

_Cosmo: entonces iré con ella_- Cosmo fue corriendo hasta el pequeño bosque de cerezos en donde halló a Amy llorando, Cosmo se acerco a ella -_… ¿Amy?_

_Amy:(volteando a verla) ¿Cosmo?_

_Cosmo: Amy…no te enojes con el…es culpa de…_

_Amy: lo se…no fue su culpa…fue la de la mugrosa de Sally…_

_Cosmo: tiene mucho miedo de que estés…_

_Amy: quiero verlo…por favor Cosmo, dile que quiero verlo, no estoy enojada con el ni nada…_

_Cosmo:…esta bien…_

_Amy: ya me decidí_

_Cosmo: ¿de que?..._

_Amy:…le diré a Sonic lo que en verdad yo siento por el_- Cosmo puso una verdadera cara de sorpresa y fue corriendo donde estaba Sonic y Tails

_Sonic: ¿Qué paso?_

_Cosmo: quiere que estés con ella_

_Sonic: ¿esta enojada…?_

_Cosmo: solo con Sally…contigo nunca lo estaría_

_Sonic: (suspira de alivio) ¿y entonces?_

_Cosmo: quiere decirte algo_

_Sonic: eh ¿Qué cosa?_

_Cosmo: no se, solo me dijo que quería decirte algo_

_Sonic: eh bueno…esta bien, iré con ella, ¿esta en los cerezos?_

_Cosmo: si_- entonces, Sonic se dirigió a los cerezos, entonces, Cosmo le iba a decir a Tails lo que en realidad le iba a decir Amy, cuando uno de los muchachos que entrenaba futbol cercas de allí, tiro un balonazo y le dio a Cosmo por detrás, entonces, eso hizo que se cayera encima de Tails y que golpeara...pero en realidad, sus labios rozaron con los de Tails, entonces, Cosmo se tapó la boca de la pena y Tails se tocó los labios

_Cosmo: (ruborizada) ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!_

_Tails: eh…no hay cuidado (ruborizado)_

_Futbolista:(llega) ¡perdón! Creí que le apunte a la portería, pero no, lo siento (recoge el balón) ¡Bye!_

_Cosmo:… ¿oh, estas bien?_

_Tails: ¿no estas enojada?_

_Cosmo: ¿Por qué?_

_Tails: por que…pues por que…_

_Cosmo: solo fue un accidente, tranquilo…_

_Tails: ¿no estas enojada con lo del beso accidentado?_

_Cosmo: ¡ah! (se ruboriza) ¡no! ¡No! ¡No estoy enojada!_

_Tails: ah esta bien..._- Cosmo estaba verdaderamente apenada por el beso accidentado de tuvo con Tails, ahora su mente y corazón estaban confundidos ¿Estaba enamorada de Tails? ¿Qué le esta pasando?...Cosmo estaba verdaderamente confundida…

**

* * *

**

¡JA! Corto pero emocionante, le deje hasta ahí para que se murieran de la emoción que si Amy se confesara con Sonic, pero los hare sufrir, MUAJAJAJA (?) okey, así que si quieren saber que sucede, ¿si Sally seguirá haciéndose de las suyas?, ¿si Amy ahora le confesara a Sonic? ¿Si Cosmo ya siente algo mas por Tails? Pues esto sucederá si dejan reviews (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)


	12. yo si me acuerdo de ti

**Olap gente, XD, okey, aquí les traigo el Cap. 12° ¡AHHHHHH! ¡SE ACERCA EL GRAN FINAL! D: o :D no se cual de los dos pero bueno, se acerca el esperadisisisisisisisimo final, okey, así que, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

Sally estaba con las demás "Divinas" desahogándose con ellas

_Sally: ¡es que no entiendo! ¿¡Sonic prefiere más a la traicionera que a mí!?_

_Rouge: pero eso es por que lo obligaste a que fuera su novio_

_Tikal: aparte, como que querías robarle el novio a Amy-_

_Sally: ¡NO MENCIONES SU NOMBRE! _

_Tikal: lo siento, pero es que-_

_Sally: si dicen su nombre, hace que se me sangren los oídos_

_Rouge: por favor, pero es la verdad lo que dice Tikal. Le robaste el novio a-_

_Sally: ¡no lo menciones!_

_Tikal: pero esa no es razón, aparte, Sonic término contigo por que lo obligaste a que fuera tu novio, aparte, estoy de acuerdo con Sonic de que eres celosa-_

_Sally: ¿quieres salirte como la traicionera de Amy?_

_Tikal:…no…pero Rouge y yo no aguantamos mas tus caprichos y…_

_Rouge: Tikal tiene razón, tal vez…Sonic rompió contigo y…_

_Sally:… ¿se pueden largar las dos?_- Rouge y Tikal la dejaron sola, ellas estaban de acuerdo con Amy y Sonic, pero ya no sabían si seguir con Sally o no. Entonces, ocurrió algo de sorpresa: empezó a nevar, Tikal y Rouge voltearon para arriba, en efecto, ya había llegado el invierno…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Cosmo y Tails vieron la nieve caer, entonces, Tails volteó a ver a Cosmo, y de repente, la reconoció, era la misma pequeña que había salvado, esa pequeñita que estaba en invierno que corría porque la iban a secuestrar y que tratando de ayudar, la agarró del brazo escondiéndola en un callejón y la había salvado de un verdadero sufrimiento

_Tails: eres tú_

_Cosmo: ¿Quién?_

_Tails: de pequeña…te dejaron aquí…y te iban a secuestrar…pero…alguien te salvó ¿verdad?_

_Cosmo: ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Tails: yo conozco a tu salvador_

_Cosmo: ¿enserio? (se le ilumina la cara) ¿Quién es?_

_Tails: lo estas viendo_- en eso, Cosmo se le ilumino la cara, después de imaginarse como era después de 9 años, por fin lo halló, halló a su salvador, entonces, Cosmo no pudo ocultar su emoción y se le aventó a Tails, diciéndole las palabras más lindas del mundo –_ eso presentía…que tu eras mi salvador, eso presentía, lo sabia, sabia muy bien que tu lo eras Tails, ay… ¡Tails! ¡No sabes cuanto te amo!_

_Tails: ¡¿me amas?!_

_Cosmo: ¡claro! Y si no lo hiciera ¿Qué caso tendría haberme salvado?_- Tails puso una enorme sonrisa de la emoción y Cosmo le dio un beso en sus labios…algo muy bello para que fuera verdad…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras que la Directora y Vanille veían a las demás niñas, la Directora creyó que había sido muy dura con las niñas y su sobrino

_Vanille: ¿Sra. Margaret? ¿Se encuentra bien? Se ve muy pensativa_

_Margaret: es que me acabo de dar cuenta_

_Vanille: ¿dar cuenta de que?_

_Margaret: todas me odiaban…por odiarlas a ellas_

_Vanille: ¿y sucede algo?_

_Margaret: que dejare de ser tan amargada_

_Vanille: ¿ah enserio?_

_Margaret: ¡claro! Todo este tiempo siempre he sido malvada y amargada, por eso todas y Sonic me decían "Bruja" (ríe) pero ahora me he dado cuenta que no es con violencia y odio como las debo de tratar_

_Vanille: ¿eh?_

_Margaret: sino…con amor…_

_Vanille: ¿AH?_

_Margaret: ahora ya no seré "La bruja de los cuentos de hadas" sino, tratare de ser "El hada madrina"…amaré y apoyaré a todas las niñas que tengan problemas y así, ya no ser un monstro para las demás_

_Vanille: eh…bueno…si así usted lo dice…_

_Margaret: (grita) ¡niñas! ¿Quién de ustedes quiere una nieve? (varias niñas se reúnen)_

_Vanille: ¡ah! Si que la Sra. Margaret cambio de papel…enserio…_

_Margaret: oh no seas así Vanille, es cuestión del amor que hace que cambie a las personas, es cuestión del amor (sonríe)_

_Vanille: ¿EH?_- Cosmo y Tails van agarrados de la mano hacia donde están las demás, luego, vieron a Rouge y Tikal al fin sin las coronitas de "Divinas"

_Cosmo: ¿y luego? ¿Qué paso con ustedes?_

_Rouge: pues que ya no somos "Divinas"_

_Tails: ¿eh? ¿Qué paso?_

_Tikal: pues Sally fue la verdad demasiado amargada para que se enojada de una manera así_

_Tails: que bueno que Sonic cortó con ella_

_Rouge: por cierto, ¿Dónde esta el lindo aquel?_

_Cosmo: fue con Amy…es que…Amy le dirá lo que siente por Sonic… (Sonrisa picara)_

_Rouge y Tikal:(sorprendidas) ¿ENSERIO? ¡KYAA! _

_Cosmo: solo espero que todo salga bien entre ellos dos_- Cosmo, Tails, Tikal y Rouge trataban de tener esperanzas de que Sonic y Amy estuvieran juntos al fin…por siempre…

**._.U, XD, okey, pues verán, estoy por hacer el final, será el Cap. 13°, espero que les guste este Cap. que ya esta por terminarse esta lenda historia ¡ay! No me di cuenta que no interrumpí XD, okey, si quieren ver el tan esperado final (bueno, no será tan grande pues ¬¬) solamente ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	13. juntos al fin

**Olap gente, XD, este es el gran final, bueno, será algo corto pues, pero tratare de hacer lo mejor, ¡oh! No se como se digan, pero esto será como que esta un párrafo de la historia y en el otro, un párrafo de una canción, bueno, espero que les guste el final ¡ah! La canción que voy a usar es obvia: "Hikaru Michi" XD, okey, así que dejen reviews o ya saben, informo a Eichel o a AJcosmo, así que están advertidos n_nU…PD: Tratare de no interrumpir e_e (?)**

* * *

Estaba Amy sentada en la banca, vio la nieve caer junto con los pétalos de cerezo, ahora Amy no estaba decidida si decirle a Sonic lo que en realidad sentía por el…

_Watashitachi no sekai wa - mahou wo kakerarete_

_Ai suru to kime kisae - namida ni ujirareteru_

Sonic estaba muy nervioso ¿Amy estaba enojada con el? Quien sabe, solo recorría el camino entre los cerezos y entre sus manos, tenía una rosa de color rosa…

_Boy futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou_

_Kinjirare ta yume wo - kanaerareru kuni he_

Amy veía caer los pétalos de los cerezos, y a la vez en su mente, formaba el discurso que le diría a Sonic, rebelándole sus sentimientos hacia el…

_Dare ni mo naisho de - ashita na tchi awaseshiyou._

_Itsuka kotori wo ume ta - yowake no mieru oka de_

Entonces, Amy vio que desde lejos, venia Sonic muy nervioso, Amy trato de ser fuerte ante la situación…

_Tsumetai asamoya - kimi to te wo tsunaidara_

_Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo_

_Hateshinaku_

Sonic también la vio, se puso demasiado nervioso, que lo que le restaba del camino trato de terminarlo a paso muy lento…

_Kirawa retakunaikara - kokoro wokakushiteta_

_Warai kaketekuretane - hontoni ureshikatta_

-_vamos Amy, se que puedes decírselo ¡si puedes Amy, si!_- le empezó a gritar una pequeña vocecita adentro de Amy, tratando de apoyarla o presionarla…

_Boy watashi ni yuuki woataetehoshii_

_Kinoumadeno subete - zero nidekiru chikara_

Entonces Amy se levanto de la banca, Sonic se paro enfrente de ella, los pétalos de cerezo y los copos de nieve cayeron mas lentamente…

_Dare nimo naishode - sotto kuchiduke shiyou_

_Itsuka yoma nakunatta - furui ehon no youni_

_-Amy…no te enojes conmigo…por favor…_

_-Sonic…no estoy enojada contigo…-_

_Asatsuyu ichimen - kaze gakira mekasetara_

_Hikaru michi ha massuguni tsuduku yo_

_Dokomademo_

Amy agachó la cabeza, tenia ganas de llorar... –_Amy…me dijo Cosmo que me querías decir algo ¿Qué es?_- Amy volteo a ver a Sonic…lo vio a los ojos…no tenía el valor de decírselo…

_Callin'you_

_Kanashi i yoru ha kun no namae wo tonae runo_

_-Sonic…lo que te diré es algo que te he ocultado…pero no me anime a decírtelo por que…_

_-¿Por qué Amy? ¿Qué me quisiste ocultar?-_

_-Sonic…yo…yo…-_

_Callin' you _

_Soreha sekai no kusari wohodoku jumon nano_

_-…yo…te…yo te amo… ¡pero no me rechaces por favor!_- dijo eso, empezó a llorar Amy, escondió su cara para que Sonic no la viera llorar…

_Dare nimonaishode- ashita machiawase shiyou_

_Itsukaminnade mitatsu mirai no mie ru oka de_

_-Amy…voltea a verme por favor…_- Amy lo miro a los ojos –_yo…yo también te amo…_- y en eso, Sonic le entrego la rosa… cuando la tomó Amy…Sonic hizo que la voltear a ver…y en eso….sonrió…

_Tsume tai asa moya kimi toraru kidashitara_

Los dos suspiraron un -_…Te amo…_- y se dieron un hermoso beso…

_Hikaru michi hamassuguni tsuduke ruyo_

_Dokomademo_

Y los dos sabían que su bella historia de amor apenas estaba empezando…seria una historia tan larga…como interminable…

* * *

…**n_n ¡wii! Al fin llego el gran final ¡wii! Espero que les haya gustado esta hermosa historia n_n…al fin hice una historia verdaderamente larga uff XD, okey, gracias a los fans del Sonamy y Tailosmo por ayudarme y apoyarme pues n_n…gracias, XP, okey, por mi parte es todo, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews n_n…muxas grax n_n… ¡oh no interrumpí! ¡Wii!**

**Historia escrita por: Dulce Kyandee n_n**


End file.
